Akumu Supirittsu
Akumu Suppiritsu ( 悪 夢 スッピリツ,Nightmare Spirit ) is a very deadly Shinigami. He is also affiliated with the Vizards. Personality Akumu is actually an active, kind person that tries to make freinds with everyone, but when he's in battle, his personality completely changes and he becomes a ruthless, cold-hearted killer who doesn't care who he fight, whether it's his friend or foe, he will kill them anyway. Despite this he is a good friend to the other Shinigamis. Akumu loves to toy with his enemies and due to his horrible past, he loves to make all enemies ( even when he's just practicing with his friends ) suffer, and watch them bloodied and whimpers. Appearence Akumu is a 15 years old male. He have a black hair and pitch-black eyes. He usually wears a pitch-black suit with the sleeves torn off. History Akumu's past life was very dark, he never really had any friends, and when he did, they betrayed him. He had alot of trouble in school because he was too busy for helping his granpa to get better because he had a stroke and was inoperative. At the times when he entered 8th grade, everything went darker and an Arrancar came and killed his family, saying that Shinigami are inferior and must be killed. He is also given two choices: He can either save the Arrancars or the Shinigami. From that day on, he tried desprately to find this so-called Arrancar that killed his family with his Akumu Ken that his grandpa gave him, saying "you have a choice my boy, choose wisely". Sometimes after, he eventually got recruted to be a Shinigami in the Second Division of Gotei 13. He also gains the title as the Smartest in the Soul Society. Despite that, he still can't find the Arrancar that killed his family. Hollowfication Akumu's Hollowfication is quite unique, instead of putting a Hollow Mask on his face, he channels his energy through out his whole body, making him lose all of his body control and sanity. Powers Kidō Master: He is widely renowned as a Kidō Master and he will wilingly challenge anyone who thinks he/she is better at Kidō than him. Hakuda Master: He is also a Master of Hakuda. World-renowned Genius: He is a world-renowned genuis in many subjects, but mostly in biology, chemistry medical science, or basically, every science. Crushing Vengeance: Using his dark energy, he runs toward the enemies vital points and strikes it in a way that makes them suffer and rots there insides out completely. Zanpakutō Akumu Ken ''( 悪 夢 剣, Nightmare Sword )'' is a Zanpakutō that can only be wielded by the chosen one in the Supirittsu family. This Zanpakutō was passed down by Akumu's grandfather. It has a complex & weird shape. It can cuts through titanium and more importantly, it was able to accurately hit the enemy's pressure points and stop muscles from working. The Hollowfied form of this Zanpakutō is more jagged & spiky with an eyeball in the middle. *'Living Justice:' Akumu learned this technique from his grandpa when he got his Zanpakutō. This technique gaves him the power to bend Plants, Animals and the Undeads at his very will. Category:Vizard Category:Soul Reaper